Top Secret Temptations
by Proudofyoubabe
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Stephanie and Ranger take down Vlatko in Top Secret Twenty One. If you haven't read the book, this will be a spoiler. Babe HEA.


This is my version of what happens after Stephanie and Ranger take down Vlatko in Top Secret Twenty One. If you haven't read the book, this _will_ be a spoiler. Smut warning, carry a tissue but this is a Babe HEA. Thank you Margaret, Cindy and Joann for beta-ing :) Much appreciated.

_**Top Secret Temptations**_

The ride back to Trenton was unspectacular. Grandma was in the front seat with Lula and I was in the back with an ice pack. I was still dressed in head-to-toe monkeys and if I could have slouched down further in the seat, I would have. Lula's back seats don't have a lot of room for slouching.

Grandma got to see the top thing on her bucket list, naked Ranger, and I half expected some sort of comment from her during the ride. Surprisingly, there was none.

Lula dropped me off at my apartment first so I could shower and send the monkeys to an early grave. Morelli had wanted me to come over but I turned him down. I was still suffering the after-effects of my adrenaline high and I was exhausted. Besides I had a lot of thinking to do. Ranger dropped the bomb that he actually had thoughts about marrying me and when I commented on it, he said it was more like he thought about sharing his closet with me. I laughed it off and told him he had a really great closet...but I couldn't help but wonder if Ranger was trying to tell me something.

I hadn't slept with him since the incident in the broom closet at Joyce's, which was after Hawaii, and I kind of promised myself that I wouldn't again. He'd made it clear that he didn't do relationships and I'd made it clear that I didn't do one-night stands. So what was the marriage and closet-sharing remark all about? It was probably just an off-handed Ranger comment. He had a strange sense of humor.

I guess I fell asleep thinking about the two men in my life and when I woke up I was still wearing the monkey underwear and the sun was shining through my window. I was probably more exhausted than I thought I was.

I got up and noticed I had a text and two calls on my cell.

One text and one call were from my grandmother. The other call was from Ranger.

I called my grandmother back first.

"Can you take me to the 2:00 viewing for Elsie Gremmen? Your mother has a hair appointment and I want to see if they dressed her up in the wig and gave her them painted-on eyebrows. They say the chemo killed off all her hair before it finally killed her."

I had nothing much on my plate for the day so I told her I'd pick her up at 1:30 and I hung up. I wondered what Ranger wanted. He usually pops in when he wants something bad enough but instead of waiting for that to happen, I called him back.

"Yo."

"Did everything work out with the FBI? Are you still in Atlantic City?" I asked rapid-fire.

"They need your statement. I told them you were in no shape to give it to them last night, but they should be knocking on your door in about an hour. Are you ok on your own or do you want me to come by?"

"What did you tell them my role was?"

"Look out. And that Vlatko nabbed you to get to me."

"Well that's pretty much the truth, what do they want me to tell them?"

"Your story. I'll be over in twenty minutes." And he hung up.

I hadn't showered or even looked at the bruise on my face since last night so I hurriedly did both. The bruise was turning purple and green, which I could cover up. There was nothing I could do about my hair in the five minutes remaining, so I found a scrunchy and put it up in a pony tail. I covered up my cheek and added some mascara for courage just as my locks tumbled.

Morelli still had a key, but I suspected it was Ranger. He didn't have a key but locks were never a problem for him. I tightened the towel I still had wrapped around me and went out to see who'd just walked in.

Eyes slowly scanned my body as I entered the living room. Hands quickly pulled me towards him. I felt the electricity before I felt his lips on mine. It was Ranger. The effects of his kiss travelled south. Good thing I wasn't wearing any panties. On second thought, maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

"I guess the bruise doesn't scare you?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Looks good Babe and nothing scares me."

His arms were still around me and he was looking down at the cleavage that was formed by the towel. I looked up at him and his eyes were dilated black.

"Good thing we have visitors on the way," I said.

"We don't know when they'll get here, but we need to talk anyway," he said releasing me from his embrace. "I'll put on coffee while you get dressed."

Talk was never good.

I got dressed in a red stretchy top and a pair of skinny jeans. I felt the need to put on a pair of FMPs, so I did, and then sashayed out for coffee. I was suddenly glad I'd gone to the store before we left for Atlantic City since I had both milk and coffee on hand.

I noticed a Tasty Pastry bag on my counter. I hadn't seen it when I walked out earlier, but I knew I didn't bring it.

"Boston Creams?" I asked, my mouth beginning to water.

"They'll kill you but I wanted your full attention," he said plating the donuts and putting them next to my coffee which was already fixed just the way I like it. Milk and two sugars.

Ranger's was black.

"No breakfast for you?" I asked digging in to the first of the two Boston Creams.

"I ate a couple of hours ago," he said looking a little uncomfortable as I enjoyed my donut.

"You don't know what you're missing," I added, taking another bite.

"Babe."

"So what's so important that it got you all the way over here this early in the morning?" I asked scooping up and eating the yellow cream that somehow dribbled onto my shirt. Guess that was now one for the laundry.

"I want you full and happy before we talk."

Uh oh, I thought to myself as I reached for the second Boston Cream. Might as well enjoy these while I can, something tells me whatever he has to say isn't going to be good.

"Not at all," he ESP'd, "I just want you to be able to pay attention to what I have to tell you. I need you to focus."

I could do that and the donuts definitely helped — although he'd only brought me two. When I was done with the second one, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sat back to look over at Ranger.

"So?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday after Vlatko jumped onto the roof with you?"

"Yeah. You came out of nowhere, he slashed you and you threw him over the side. How's your arm, by the way?"

"The arm's fine. I butterflied it. But I didn't throw him off the roof, he jumped."

"No, I saw you snatch him in midair…"

"Babe."

"Oh. Um. So you want me to lie?"

"More like omit. The act that only you saw could start a war. Vlatko was a Russian diplomat."

"Oh shit. I didn't think about that. I'll omit. What did you tell them?"

"That it was face me or jump and he chose to jump."

I was going to ask him about his marriage comment from yesterday when there was a knock on my door. Ranger got up from the table, drew his gun, and moved behind my kitchen wall so he could have the advantage of a surprise if the situation called for it. I doubted it did.

I looked through the peephole and saw two guys standing there with badges. It was the same two FBI guys I saw at the hotel yesterday so I released the safety-chain and let them in.

"Stephanie Plum? FBI. We need to talk to you."

Ranger put the gun away and came out from the kitchen just as they entered.

"Manoso," they acknowledged before turning back to me.

"We need a statement from you."

"Whatever you need," I tried for nonchalant.

We talked for the next hour and I told them what I knew. I left out Ranger's reaching in, grabbing Vlatko and flinging him over the wall before the chance of him being gutted was even an option. There was no way I was going to tell them the truth and be the one to start another Russian revolution.

They wrote down everything I said and it seemed to correlate with the story Ranger gave them last night because they nodded in agreement to one another and got up.

"Thank you Ms. Plum and if we need anything further from you, we'll be in touch. I hope you aren't planning on leaving the country any time soon."

I hadn't been and I couldn't afford to even if I had, so I eye-rolled them and ushered them out. I turned back to see Ranger grinning at me.

"Thank you for collaborating my story. I doubt we'll hear from them again. Can I take you to lunch?"

Lunch? Yeah I guessed I was hungry and just as I contemplated it a second more, my stomach growled, so I smiled at Ranger and nodded in agreement.

"Shorty's?" I asked. I hadn't been there in a dog's age and I just didn't feel like lunching in the 'Burg.

"I was thinking about this place I know in Ewing. Quiet. Good food. Four and a half stars."

"Fancy?"

"Fancier then your T-shirt, but the jeans and shoes are fine," he said looking at my FMPs with a little more interest then he had before.

I found a button-down sleeveless black linen shirt in my closet that made my waist look amazingly tiny and amplified the small amount of cleavage I actually had. I changed and came back out. Ranger pulled me to him and kissed me. It was more than a peck on the lips and when his tongue beckoned for entry, I opened my mouth to him. Now Ranger likes to kiss and I've been practically driven insane by his kisses before, but this one was different. Was it a thank you, a goodbye, a hello? Whatever it was, it was something else.

"Wow," I said, when we broke apart. "What was that for?"

"It's the kiss of someone who loves you," he said and I waited for the qualifier. None came.

"Let's go to lunch," he added.

We went to this really nice place in Ewing and like he said, it was practically empty. It was either too early for people in Ewing to eat, or knowing Ranger he probably paid off the restaurant to turn people away. Anyway it was nice to just be alone with him and have the wait staff at our beck and call. Well make that _mine_, somehow a salad with grilled chicken doesn't require a wait staff of five.

"Would you like some wine with lunch Babe? How about a glass of Pinot noir? I'll have one too."

"Sure. Ok. I like red."

When the waiter came back with our wine Ranger placed our orders in French, or Italian or something other than English. I wanted the Fettuccini Alfedro with shrimp and garlic bread. I hoped his language skills got that right. I also figured that if he was paying I might as well have my main meal now.

And true to form, Ranger ordered salad. Well, excuse me if I guessed wrong, this time he had it topped with grilled shrimp.

Ranger sat right next to me instead of across the table. I guessed so no one who even thought to eavesdrop could hear what he was saying. He picked up his wine glass and clinked with me.

"Thank you Babe. I appreciate the collaboration."

"Hey it was nothing, I never thought that you defending me could end with warring nations. Glad you told me."

"I'd never want to see anything happen to you Babe. I hope you know that," he said, taking my hand.

"Um, yeah." This was awkward.

"Babe look at me."

I did.

"I mean it Stephanie."

Uh oh, my full name. What was he trying to say?

And then all of a sudden I remembered Grandma.

"Ranger what time is it?" I asked almost in a panic.

"It's ten to one."

"Oh shit. I promised my grandmother I'd pick her up and take her to a viewing. We need to leave in about ten minutes so I can get home and get my car. I'm sorry."

"We can stay another twenty and I'll drive you to your parent's house. I'll have someone pick me up there and you can take the turbo. Have dinner with me later."

I guess he saw me hesitate because he brought out the big guns.

"Please?"

I looked up at him and he looked sincere so I nodded my agreement. Grandma was going to love this. She'd get to ride in the turbo and all her friends would see her.

"Ok. How do you want to do this if I have your car?"

"Come to Haywood and park in my spot. I'll ask Ella to make dinner for us. Say seven o'clock?"

"You have a deal mister," I said giving him my pinky to seal it.

With twenty minutes longer at the restaurant, there was time for dessert. I ordered the tiramisu; Ranger had cantaloupe. He may be hot but his taste in food sure is sure boring. And I was kind of glad that Ella liked me, I'd probably get the extra-special treatment tonight.

When it was time to go, Ranger paid with his ultra-exclusive black Amex card and threw a couple of fifties on the table for the staff. I'm sure they'd never forget him.

He may have given me the car but he didn't relinquish the driving and was in his zone as we drove back to Trenton. He parked around the corner from my parents' and turned off the engine. He pulled me to him, tipped my head and kissed me over the console. It was one of those 'if we weren't in a car, this could lead to something' kind of kisses and when we broke apart I felt dizzy.

"Wow," I think I said again as I noticed a shiny, new, black SUV pass us before heading down my parents' block.

"Looks like your ride is here," I added as he put the car in gear and we followed the Explorer around the corner.

"You sure you want to loan me your Porsche?" I gave him one more out as he parked and handed me the keys. "You, um, know my history with cars."

"It's just a car Babe and I trust you. I'll see you at seven," he said and leaned down to kiss me again. No tongue in front of the guys or my grandmother who was standing at the front door taking it all in.

Well this was kind of unexpected. I mean Ranger's kissed me before, usually when we're alone. I know he's kissed me in front of Lula, but never, ever in front of his men. Well I take that back, I think we've been caught on camera a few times. Anyway it seemed strange, but I wasn't complaining. And I knew Hal overheard the marriage remark yesterday and has so far kept it to himself.

Ranger got into the car with Rafael and whoever was driving. I did a quick check that I still had all my clothes on and then made my way up my parent's walk to get Grandma.

"You ready?" I asked before adding, "I have Ranger's car," and showing her the keys.

"Let me just tell your mother we're leaving and maybe we can drive past Margaret Gooley's house and I can stick my head out the window. She's gonna bust a gasket."

"Sure Grandma." I wasn't going to deny her a little fun and I really enjoyed feeling all those horses beneath me.

Once Grandma was buckled in she wasted no time bringing up yesterday.

"So I couldn't help but notice that Ranger is gifted in the men's department. And because you didn't have the same reaction I did, I assume you've seen him before. He as good as he looks?"

"Grandma, that's personal!"

"Just asking."

Oh God. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"As I've said before, he's a good package. Not only is he gifted where it counts but it seems like he's doing well for himself. I think he loves you and you and Morelli are going nowhere."

"But Ranger isn't interested in a relationship," I blurted out, "he's made that clear."

"Hmmph, there are all kinds of relationships and it looks to me like you already got one. What he's probably trying to make clear is that he doesn't want to share you. I think if you show him that you and Joe are really over, he'll start making some advances…if he hasn't already. Don't think I didn't see that kiss he gave you."

"But me and Joe aren't over. Someday we're going to get married. We just haven't committed yet."

"And he never will."

"What?"

"You heard me. You aren't what he's looking for. Excuse me for saying this, but you're just not the stay at home with the children kind of woman. Don't you think that's why he's hesitating? Stephanie, he's looking for someone to spawn with."

I didn't know what to say so instead of saying anything I made a right and we drove past Margaret Gooley's house. As usual she was out on her front lawn attending to her roses.

Grandma powered down the window and leaned out, "Hey Mrs. Gooley, how are you? Check out my ride. It's my granddaughter's boyfriend's car."

She rolled up the window and winked at me, "That'll be all over the 'Burg in about fifteen minutes."

Yeah, along with her comment about Ranger being my boyfriend.

I drove to the corner and took a couple of lefts and we ended up in front of Stiva's. There was a brand new shiny black SUV parked right in front and when I got closer it pulled out of the spot. Hal was behind the wheel and he smiled at me. I didn't exactly have Ranger's parking karma but somehow the guys made it work for me. More likely Ranger wanted to keep tabs on his car. And I couldn't blame him, he had two magnets for disaster in the front seat.

It was an open casket and Grandma didn't make much of a scene but she got what she came for. Elsie Gremmen had painted on eyebrows, painted on lips and painted on nails. I assumed the hair was a wig, but I didn't get close enough to find out for sure. Unfortunately grandma did. Her bony fingers were under that wig in two seconds.

"I knew it. Smooth as a baby's butt."

I was glad no one else saw her and I quickly ushered her away before she started investigating other things. We stayed the prescribed amount of time to pay our respects, for grandma to have a couple of cookies and to give her cellphone number to the new widower's brother.

We left the way we came, in Ranger's Porsche. I drove grandma around the 'Burg so her friends could see her in the front seat of the turbo and then I took her home. My mother was at the front door waiting. I had a feeling Grandma's comment went viral so I parked the car and followed her inside.

"What's this I hear about you dumping Joe so that you and Ranger can be an item? And that he gave you that car in lieu of a ring?" my mother informed me.

"All lies," I said, slightly nervous that Joe might have heard the latest gossip. And I was _sure_ his mother had. "Ranger loaned me his car so I could pick up Grandma and not be late. And as far as I know, Joe and I are still together," I added although I was thinking about my conversation with Grandma regarding Joe and spawning.

My cellphone buzzed in my pocket and when I pulled it out to look...speaking of Joe.

"Did we break up again and you not tell me?"

"Uh no. But grandma kind of started a rumor. I have Ranger's Porsche..."

"Oh fuck Stephanie, when are you going to learn?" he asked, his voice getting louder. I could feel the rant coming on.

"I don't like you getting so close to him. Now you're driving his Porsche? What happened to your car? God damn it, Stephanie."

He wasn't giving me a chance to explain myself.

"You know what Joe," I was slightly enraged myself, "maybe it's better if we don't see each other for a while."

"Yeah a long while," he said before hanging up on me.

"Well, that went well," I said to my mother and grandmother after shaking my head and putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Do you want to stay and eat?" my grandmother asked, probably thinking it would make me feel better, "We're having stuffed cabbage."

"No thank you, I have to return Ranger's car and he invited me for dinner. I need to go home, change and feed Rex."

"You had lunch with him and now dinner?" Grandma asked, looking at me while moving around her dentures like she did when she was thinking. Wished I never told her.

"It's probably a working dinner. I'm helping him with a case." Yeah, a case that ended yesterday, but they didn't need to know that. And I kind of wondered myself what was going on. It was rare for us to have both lunch _and_ dinner together. In fact, we hadn't since Hawaii. And then thoughts of Hawaii flooded my head.

I said goodbye and took Ranger's Porsche home with me. I parked as far away from the seniors as possible and fobbed the car locked. It wasn't going to get dented or stolen on my watch. I grabbed the mail out of my mailbox and noticed a voided check from Rangeman that let me know a direct deposit had been made into my account. I brought it up with the assorted flyers and junk mail; I'd look at it closer later.

We only finished the Vlatko job _yesterday_; wasn't it too soon to get paid? I couldn't help myself and opened the envelope in the elevator. Inside was a check for $13,000. That had to be a mistake. I only worked 3 or 4 days for Rangeman this time, and they weren't even full days. No way was that worth $13,000. I had to return it. I wasn't a charity case. I did a mental calculation. Twenty-four hours at $20 an hour. That equaled $480. In my estimation, that's what I earned. Subtracting that from $13,000 was a little too much for my head, so once I let myself into my apartment I grabbed my calculator. The difference was $12,520. I quickly wrote out a check for that amount and put it in my purse. Obviously someone made a mistake and I wanted to give it back.

I let Rex run around in my bathtub while I cleaned his cage. Then I fed him some crunchies and gave him fresh water. Hopefully that made up for me not being home all that much the last few days.

"I hope you don't think I'm a bad hamster mommy," I said as I worked. "I promise to come home to you tonight."

He just looked at me with his little beady eyes, wiggled his whiskers and grabbed the grape I held out to him. I got the feeling it didn't matter to him if I was there or not, as long as he had food and water.

Once he was taken care of I went to work on myself.

We weren't going out but Ella was making us dinner, so that was the equivalent of a dinner date. I got my curls to fall into nice ringlets, added an extra coat of mascara and lip gloss before going in search of something to wear. I had distraction clothes, I had jeans and some nice tops, but I was seriously lacking in the dress department. I'd bought a blue sundress on sale at Macy's a few weeks ago; I paired it with wedge sandals that I bought for a barbecue at Joe's sister's but never wore because we'd broken up. I switched bags, grabbed a fake Pashmina and Ranger's keys and I headed out. For once I wouldn't be late.

I got to Haywood at 6:55 and fobbed myself into the garage. As promised, Ranger's space was vacant so I parked the turbo and headed towards the elevator. It made it's descent just as I got there, so I hit seven and headed up to Ranger's private space.

I had a key but I didn't think it was appropriate to just let myself in, so I knocked.

Ranger opened the door looking freshly showered. More like _smelling_ freshly showered. The Bulgari scent was doing its thing and it made me want to sink my teeth into him. _Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie, what are you thinking?_ But I remained cool and let him usher me inside.

"Babe, Ella hasn't arrived yet," he said kissing me hello chastely and taking my Pashmina to the hall closet, "but I opened a red to breathe and I made a white bean dip. Care to join me in the living room?"

That was different. No jumping my bones. And he_ made_ a bean dip?

I noticed the small wine bar was set up. The dip was in a beautiful ceramic bowl and vegetable crudités and wedges of pita bread surrounded it on a matching platter. Two over-sized wine goblets that looked like they'd break if you sneezed on them were sitting out, along with an open bottle of wine. Ranger poured a small amount into both glasses and handed me one.

"Thank you for coming Babe. You look beautiful."

I think he got that wrong. The thank you went to him for loaning me his car and he was the one who looked beautiful. Perfectly tailored khaki slacks, a white button down shirt rolled up to the elbows setting off that gorgeous mocha latte skin and mega-dollar loafers on his feet — sans socks. Hot.

"Well thank you for inviting me," I replied, my best 'Burg manners in place. "You _made_ the dip?"

"I did. It got four stars on Epicurious but I haven't tasted it yet. Join me?" he asked, putting some dip on a small plate that was a perfectly matched to the ceramic bowl. He added a wedge of pita, a few carrot sticks and a number of pieces of green pepper to the plate and handed it to me along with a napkin.

I took it and stared. _What did this man do with my Ranger?_

He made himself an identical combination and offered me a seat on the couch. I put my wine glass down on his coffee table and dipped the pita wedge into the dip. I wasn't sure what to expect but I took a bite anyway. It was fabulous.

"Oh God Ranger, this is sooo good," I moaned, dipping again and taking another bite.

That got me the full gazillion megawatt smile.

"I'm glad you like it," he said dipping a carrot stick and taking a bite himself. "Yes, it's pretty good. I can see why it got four stars. How was the viewing?" he asked, making conversation.

Ranger doesn't make conversation so I stopped mid-bite and looked at him. _Someone must have swapped out the Ranger I knew when I wasn't looking._

"It was fine. Grandma got what she came for and didn't get into too much trouble. I think she's even got a date with the deceased brother-in-law."

"She's a lively one. And I see a bit of her in you.

"I doubt I'll be going to viewings of people I barely know when I'm in my 70s but I like that she does what she wants and doesn't care what anybody thinks. It's a good attitude. One I wished my mother had."

"Babe?"

I quickly told him about the latest rumor and my latest breakup with Joe. The rumor got a smile. The breakup news got me something else, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, the relationship you have with Morelli is unhealthy."

"I know," I mumbled, just as there was a knock on the door.

Uncharacteristically, Ranger got up to let Ella in. She smiled when she saw me. "Hi dear."

"Hey Ella."

She busily went to work in the kitchen before coming out and addressing Ranger. "Your dinner needs to heat up for about thirty minutes. I put it in the oven and set a timer. Dessert is in the refrigerator. I see you've already set the table but if you need me for anything else, just buzz me. Enjoy yourselves. Bye Steph."

_Ranger set the table?_ And if we had to wait 30 minutes for dinner I hoped the conversation didn't revert back to Joe and my unhealthy relationship.

Ranger let Ella out and came back into the living room to join me.

I had a dip-coated carrot shoved in my mouth and he grinned at me. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" I asked once I chewed the carrot enough so I could talk.

"You're stuffing your face to avoid talking to me."

"Ok," I said, "this is the deal. Joe and I have known each other so long that things felt comfortable even though they really weren't. We'd fight, we'd break up, we'd make up. It was a vicious cycle. One I think we both ended today. I do need to have another conversation with him to let him know it's over for good. But it's over."

"Until he tries to charm you back into his arms, which I'm hoping you are now wise enough to discourage. But I didn't invite you here to talk about Joe."

Oh boy, here we go.

Then I remembered the check I got in the mail.

"Ranger, wait. There was a $13,000 check from Rangeman deposited in my account. I think that's a mistake. I only worked 24 hours over the last four days. Here," I said rummaging through my bag until I found the check I wrote, "I want to give you back the difference."

"There is no 'difference' Babe. You almost got killed doing a job for us. I pay my men for hazardous duty and you should be treated the same way. You earned it," he said touching the bruise on my face lightly.

I was shaking my head violently and about to say something when he cut me off, "You need to place value on your self-worth. I do. Now put that away."

I was stunned but I did what he asked and put the check back into my bag.

I decided that this was as good a time as any to ask him about his closet comment. I couldn't figure out how to segue from my self worth to his closet, so instead of pondering it any longer I simply asked.

"And I have something else to ask you, Ranger. Yesterday when I wanted gelato you mentioned that you've thought about marrying me. Can I ask what that was all about?"

"You can ask. I don't have much to tell. Of course I think about you in my bed. You're an attractive woman Stephanie and I've been drawn to you since the moment I met you. You seem to not want to be sexually involved with two men at the same time and I respect that but my body seems to have other thoughts. One of them was to ask you to move in with me, which it knew you wouldn't do without a commitment, so it thought about the marriage angle..."

"And?..."

"And it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. I'd get to have you in my bed every night and I'd get to see those beautiful blue eyes every day. But I get ahead of myself. Let's have some dinner, we can talk about this later."

What was that? "Um, sure. You're timer didn't go off yet," and then it dinged.

"I have an excellent sense of timing," he flashed me the megawatt smile.

Dinner was perfect, Ella outdid herself: An avocado, cucumber and mango salad, Chicken Kiev, oven-roasted potatoes, perfectly done green beans and fresh-baked bread. It was perfect. Now if I could only get Ella to adopt me.

We had a little more wine with dinner and Ranger told me what happened at the hotel after Vlatko was carted off. He was interrogated. Tank was interrogated, Rafael and Hal were interrogated. They told him they wanted to interrogate me and he told them I was off limits. Good to know he didn't give me up that easy. And then he leaned over and kissed me. His fingers caressed the nape of my neck as he deepened the kiss. The tip of his tongue traced the outline of my lips and finally asked for entrance. I let him in and our tongues explored each other's mouths.

When we finally broke from the kiss, both out of breath, his forehead touched mine lightly. "Stay with me, Babe?"

I nodded yes. At the moment I couldn't speak.

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, giving me another out after he kissed me again. I was as sure as my name was Stephanie Plum.

"I'm sure Ranger."

He needed no further encouragement. His lips were on mine and my little sundress was untied at the shoulders. His mouth travelled down my neck, nipping gently at my pulse point. His hand caressed my breast rolling his fingers over the nipple to pebble it. And then his mouth was on it while the other received the same attention from his thumb and forefinger. God I could come from this alone. I arched up against him to let him know where I really wanted him and he took advantage of the sudden break in rhythm to remove his shirt and pants. He then got rid of the dress that was already around my waist.

"Better Babe?"

"I need you Ranger. Now."

And then his mouth was back on my body licking, kissing, caressing. "You are so beautiful. Look what you do to me?"

I already knew what I did to him. I could feel it every time he kissed me but I looked anyway. He was like hardened steel. He was magnificent. And I wanted to taste him. I maneuvered myself around so I could take him into my mouth and he whimpered. I slid my tongue around his shaft, his head and then I licked the pre-cum off his tip and took him into my mouth again.

"Keep that up Stephanie and I'm not going to last," he said in a tone I'd never heard him use before, so I figured he was serious. He rolled on a condom and the next thing I knew he was on top of me with his tip at my core. And then he was inside. Oh God yes. He pumped into me a couple of times, hitting all the right angles simultaneously. And I came. Hard.

"Ranger," I let out as I came again.

"Carlos," he corrected, obviously wanting me to use his given name.

"Carlos. Oh God."

He kept pumping into me, deeper, deeper, harder and harder and I exploded again. He pumped into me once more and I felt him tighten and then spill his seed deep into me.

We just lay there together with him still inside of me until we were able to form words.

"Stay with me."

"I will Carlos. I'm here."

"Forever, Babe."

"Is that your body talking or you?" I asked thinking back to what he'd said earlier.

"My body _is_ me and it doesn't want to let you go ever again. Please stay with me. If you want that commitment I'll need to get up," he said discarding the condom and going into his closet. I heard a 'beep', tumblers turning, then a heavy door open and finally close before Ranger, I'm sorry, _Carlos_ came out with a small box.

Obviously comfortable with the fact that he was naked, he got down on one knee.

"I love you Stephanie Plum. There is no one in the world I'd rather spend my life with. Will you marry me?"

I saw a whole other side to Ricardo Carlos Manoso today. A side I'd like to get to know better, but to jump into a marriage to see it didn't seem quite right. My answer wasn't a 'no', a thoughtful 'maybe' or even a 'yes'.

"I love you too Carlos. I think I have since the day I met you and you took a chance with me. I always knew you were attracted to me but you told me I'd be _temporary_ at best and that was why I pushed away your advances, I couldn't deal with temporary. If you wanted more all you had to do was open up to me, be honest with me and let me make some decisions for myself regarding us. Is _this_ what you really want or is this what you think _I_ want?" I asked gesturing to the box in his hand.

"I'm sorry I've said things that hurt you and I don't know what to do to ever make that right. I've had this ring for three years. I bought it Europe on my way back from a government op right after I found you in that cupboard. I thought you were dead Stephanie and my heart broke. I realized then you'd never be temporary and I've been trying to bring you closer ever since. I wanted _you_ to make the decision though; I didn't want to fight for your emotions. I think you've seen the softer side of me too. I was pretty fucked up when I thought you were going to drown in the Delaware and it took all my strength to concentrate on the job at hand yesterday when Vlatko was so close to ending your life. You have no idea the range of emotions that I've experienced these last few months. I'll never be perfect but I want to keep you safe and I'd like you by my side for the rest of my life."

"I don't want to get into something we'll regret later Carlos. I love you too. If you really want me to, I'll wear your ring but can we get to know each other better before we jump to the next step?"

"How ever long it takes. I want to share things with you, take you places, buy you things. I want you by my side as we experience the world together. You Babe, only you."

And then he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. "Forever Stephanie."


End file.
